The Jinchuuriki of Konoha
by Serenity Evans
Summary: Naruto, the vessel of Kyuubi, is not the only Jinchuuriki in Konoha. However no one knows about it yet. How will the fate of the village change, if the two become friends? Read and find out


_**A/N: Hello, everyone =) **_

_**This is my third story. This one is called "Konoha's other demon host". Obviously this is my take on one of my favorite anime - "Naruto". I have absolutely no idea how this will turn out, since I only see the starting point, but I hope you like it. Also, I'd like to say, that in my story Naruto and the other rookie 9 will be graduating from the Academy at the age of 15, because no matter how I try to look at it, I can't imagine a 12 year old kid being able to kill someone... that, and the fact that any romance oriented scenes would be out of place if they were still 12. =)**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Naruto, just my OC, Hichitsuki Touya! **

note:

"blah" - normal speech;

_'blah'_- thoughts, mental speech;

**"blah"**- bijuu talking;

_**'blah' **_- bijuu thinking;

**=place=** - location;

_**

* * *

**_

**PROLOGUE.**

**=Shinobi Academy, class 9-A=**

"The Shodaime Hokage was well known for..." - here Umino Iruka paused and looked around the class. He knew that most of them were not paying attention, but most of the teens at least managed to look interested. Usually there were only three or four people who were obvious about their opinion of the lecture. His eyes narrowed slightly as he spotted the trio at the back of the classroom - Hichitsuki Touya, Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto. All three had their heads down on the desk. Still, Iruka-sensei knew those three all too well, he was well aware that Touya would be able to answer any question, even if he slept through the explanation. Shikamaru, like any other Nara, was unbelievably lazy, even though he had an IQ over 200... It was Naruto who irked the teacher the most. Iruka, like most adults in the village, knew about the Kyuubi being sealed in Naruto. However unlike most of the villagers, he knew that Naruto was not the Kyuubi, though of course it took him some time to come to that conclusion. Naruto was one of his favorite students and therefore he found the blond's small attention span to be quite bothering.

"UZUMAKI! QUIT SLEEPING IN CLASS!" - yelled the frustrated chunin and mentally chuckled as the startled blond fell out of his seat - "Okay than. If you people find history boring, than we'll repeat the Bunshin technique again, since it will be part of your graduation exam."

This was met with groans and muttered curses, as the shinobi hopefuls stood up and made their way to the front of the classroom. Both Shikamaru and Touya bonked Naruto on the head as they passed him. Touya said quietly:

"How many times do we have to tell you not to fall asleep in class, you moron?"

Naruto growled, massaging his sore head:

"But you sleep through them as well!"

Shikamaru yawned and glared at the blond:

"Well, it is rather troublesome to stay awake when you already know the material..."

Touya chuckled:

"Too true... Naruto, both Shikamaru and I know this stuff, we actually read ahead from time to time, so Iruka knows that even if we're asleep, we're familiar with the topic he's telling about... You, however, are not like that. And it's been proved time and time again. If you want to sleep in class, then study beforehand." - hissed the raven haired boy, sweeping the stray strand of his long hair out of his face.

Shikamaru nodded sagely, as the trio took their places in line.

Iruka-sensei gave the disgruntled boys and girls a cheery smile:

"Well then, let's begin. Aburame Shino."

The tall boy in a coat with a high collar silently stepped up and went through the short string of seals, finishing with 'Saru':

"Bunshin no Jutsu." - he announced in a quiet monotone voice. Instantly two copies of him stood beside him.

The teacher nodded, after inspecting the copies:

"Good job, Shino-san. Next, Akimichi Chouji."

A rather short and, for the lack of better word, fat boy stepped out of the line and proceeded to create a single clone.

Iruka smiled:

"Better than last time, Chouji. You only need to make another two to be able to pass the ninjutsu part of the exam. Next, Haruno Sakura."

The girl in question had long pink hair and bright green eyes. She moved with a slight sway of her hips, sending a quich glance at a dark haired boy close to the end of the line. She did the technique quickly with a soft:

"Bunshin no Jutsu."

Her words were followed with the appearance of four clones. She gave Iruka a smile when he praised her ideal jutsu.

Sakura was followed by Hyuuga Hinata, who also performed the technique ideally. In all actuality everyone was able to make at least one perfect replication of him or herself... except Naruto that is. Each and every time the blond tried, he produced clones... but they always looked dead-like. This caused most of the kids to refer to him as 'Dobe', or dead-last. The teachers (except Iruka that is) never did anything to help the boy, for none of them wanted him to become a shinobi.

* * *

Later that week Touya joined Naruto at the Ichiraku ramen stand, where Naruto could be found at every meal break.

"Hey, Naruto!" - the black-haired teen greeted his friend.

The boy in the ugly orange jump-suit gave the other teen a toothy smile:

"Oh, Touya, hello."

Hichitsuki knew that the smile was fake, but he didn't bring it up:

"I'm going to train. Wanna come with?" - he asked.

Naruto stared blankly at his classmate. He was never asked to come along to train, as a result he had close to no experience in sparring and thus his taijutsu was absolutely horrible. So now, when Touya asked him to come along, Naruto was faced with a problem. On one hand, if he refused, he would probably not be invited again. But if he did agree, he would most likely make a laughing stock of himself. His indecision was all but written on his face and caused Touya to smile:

"Come on, Naruto! You have to begin sparring sooner or later."

The jinchuuriki gaped at the other boy, having no idea how the other knew what he was thinking about:

"Okay..." - he said, still in daze.

Touya beamed at him and dragged him away.

* * *

_Next time on 'The Jinchuuriki of Konoha':_

_ "Naruto, you really have to focus on your studies!" - said Touya loudly._

_The other teen scoffed only to be bonked on the head by Shikamaru._

_"This is really troublesome, but he's right. If you want to graduate this time, you're going to have to learn a lot before the exams..."_

* * *

**_[A/N: Well, I'll stop here. Please, don't forget to review, I really want to know what you think about it..._**

**_And check my profile for the Poll 1 =)]_**


End file.
